


The O’Meara-Wicks Family Newsletter

by ahermioneh



Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multimedia, Post-Canon, Year 4 (Check Please!), i love two (2) background boys, if you're using a desktop, if you're using a phone, please turn on creator's style., turn off creator's style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: Ollie and Wicks send out a newsletter to all of their friends. Unfortunately only Ford reads it, but now you can too!
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082627
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61
Collections: the renaissance fic collection





	The O’Meara-Wicks Family Newsletter

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, sweet and basic, but i will singlehandedly increase the number of olliewicks fics on ao3 if it's the last thing i do.

#  The O’Meara-Wicks Family Newsletter

Hi everyone! 

Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas from us! This year’s been a whirlwind, with so many landmark events happening for both of us! Just in case, you haven’t been keeping up with what’s been going on in our lives, here’s a brief summary!

The first major event for both of us was winning the NCAA Div. 1 Hockey Championship, which was an absolute shocker, but we were incredibly proud to be part of such an amazing team! Pacer scored one of Samwell’s three goals that secured the Championship for us (the other two were scored by Connor Whisk, #10), and Ollie played his most minutes ever on the ice!

The championship catalysed our second major event this year; getting married! We’re so sorry that all of you couldn’t come to our wedding, but our emotions were running so high after our win that we had to go and elope that night! Thankfully, the majority of our hockey team and our parents could be there to watch us tie the knot, so the wedding doesn’t seem like it was that bad of a decision. 

In May, we graduated! After four fantastic years at Samwell, we unfortunately had to say goodbye and finally confront the real world and begin our new consulting jobs. Pacer graduated with a degree in Philosophy, whilst Ollie graduated with honours in Architecture! The picture here is of us with our team captain, Eric Bittle!

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/910f1847e998c73e7eb97f358d6ef2d3/7ccce04b6dee3516-72/s1280x1920/c51f489d06eb0ec55a2307582cc14199702d095b.jpg)

We then spent our summer hiking across New Zealand, and exploring the fjords and mountains, which were stunning! The entire country is just so lovely! And we got to fulfill Pacer’s lifelong dream of visiting the Lord of the Rings set! Unfortunately, he was too tall to stand up in any of the hobbit holes, but it still made an excellent year even better!

Now that our adventuring’s done, we’ve moved into our new house in Woonsocket (Rhode Island) and we’re ready to be fully functional adults! 

Our plans for next year are looking relatively tame compared to this past one; we’re on the adoption list for a labradoodle breeder and we’ll hopefully have our new puppy come March. 

Happy Holidays!

Ollie and Pacer

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment down below if you liked it, because that html editing took forever; i still don't know how to get the colours to work :((
> 
> my tumblr is [ zimms](zimms.tumblr.com) if you want to drop by!


End file.
